1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to board game entertainment devices and particularly to concealed pattern determining board game devices.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Game devices which involve the identification by one player of a pattern preselected by another player within a gridwork of playing positions by repeated guesses are known in the art. These games often take the form of simulated naval warfare wherein one player locates a plurality of battleships on a concealed grid pattern and the other player attempts to guess the location of the battleships by calling out random grid locations. The player who positioned the battleships then indicates whether the selected grid locations result in hits or misses of the concealed battleship. While such games are capable of considerable entertainment value, they unfortunately possess limited complexity and permit minimal strategizing.